


To Rule No Other Realm

by Everie



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everie/pseuds/Everie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Loki-Imagine Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rule No Other Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet for the Imagine Loki’s reaction when Odin publicly announces his disapproval of you. Hope you guys will enjoy it.

“I see you have returned, Loki. What brings you back to Asgard? If I may recall, you had told me that you did not desire to set even one foot here again. What has possessed you to have a change of heart,” questioned Odin.

            You watched Loki's body language closely. You knew he felt uncomfortable with all eyes of Asgard watching and judging his every move. Was it really necessary to have everyone come to such a private matter?

            Loki cleared his throat and turned his head slightly. His piercing green eyes scanned the crowd closely until his gaze landed on you. You clutched at your cloak with your heart racing a million miles a minute. He was going to do it. Right at this moment, Asgard was waiting to hear what the Fallen Son would say. You were petrified all over at the thought of the repercussions the Alfather would take if what Loki would ask would displease him. His eyes searched for any signs of encouragement and support from you. You closed your eyes and took a deep soothing breath. You had become a beacon of light for Loki to turn to in times of need. You looked back at Loki and gave him the smile you reserve for him and him alone. You watched as Loki swelled with confidence and turned back to his father who waited impatiently for an answer.

 “Father, I wish to announce to you and all of Asgard that I have taken a wife, a woman of Midgard,” declared Loki.

            Gasps could be heard throughout the whole throne room. The gaggle of people voiced out their disgust upon hearing the news. You had expected this response from them; it would be foolish to think the people of Asgard would change. Loki had talked immensely about Asgard during his time with you on Earth. He told you all about the Asgard’s people, traditions, etiquette, and culture. This would be no surprise to you.

 “I know of this before your arrival here. Loki, I take it you wish for my blessing?” Odin asked menacingly.

“It is my hope Alfather.” Loki answered sincerely.

You couldn’t bear to leave Loki by himself any longer. You wanted to show him your full support and help him bear the weight of opinions unwanted. You stepped out of the crowd and made your way towards Loki. People watched in disapproval as you grabbed Loki's hand, pulling the hood of your cloak down so you would no longer be hidden. Loki looked down at you and clutched your hand tight. You brought the back of his hand to your lips and kissed it reassuringly. Loki smiled brightly and then returned his attention back towards the throne.

 Odin studied the both of you intensely for a moment before he stood from his throne

 “Loki, you insult the house of Odin by bringing a woman of Midgard to Asgard. You dare bring a lowly common Midgardian to my palace? Out of all the potential consorts in all the realms, you chose this one,” he objected as he pointed a finger at you.

“Why would I bless such a union?”

            You could feel Loki's heart fall at this father's words. Odin had publicly disapproved his union to you in front of the whole kingdom. You squeezed his hand as you tried your best to fight an angry snarl towards the King; you would not give Odin the satisfaction of seeing that he had upset you.

 Loki could feel the anger radiate from you and knew that he had to stand up for himself and you. Loki stared at his father defiantly as he held you close to his body.

 “It was only a formality I came here to ask. I have no need for your blessing at all, Odin. I do it in memory of our dearly departed Queen, my mother. She would not have judge so harshly or humiliated my wife in such a manner as this,” Loki countered outraged.

            Odin let out an aggravated sigh before he turned his back to you both, “Why must my sons choose women so unworthy of the highest station in all the realms? She will never be welcomed in this kingdom as a future Queen of Asgard.”

“I would never wish that position on her. She is already the Queen of my heart. She has no need to rule anything else,” Loki proclaimed for all to hear.

            Your heart swelled in pride for your husband. You grabbed him by the back of his head, hands and fingers entangled in his locks as you brought him down for a deep kiss. Loki responded enthusiastically and held you close in his arms. Loki was right, who needs that foolish old man's approval. You and Loki loved each other deeply and there was no need for anything else. Loki apprehensively pulled away from your kiss and looked towards his father.

 “We will take our leave now father. This has been for naught and I've wasted the precious time I would have taken to fuck my wife at home,” Loki sassed.

            You felt you face warm from embarrassment and you playfully smacked Loki's shoulder for having used such a word you both have used so privately during sex. You had teased him in the past for referring to your love-making as copulating and suggesting he used the sexier word of fucking, was now coming back to haunt you. You blushed profusely and pinched his side. He caught your hand in his and chuckled. You couldn't help, but not be mad at him when he looked so happy.

“Let's go home,” he beamed.

You both walked hand in hand not caring what anyone had to say.


End file.
